Recently, portable electronic equipment such as mobile telephones and non-volatile semiconductor memory media such as IC memory cards have been downsized, and there have been increasing demands for reducing the number of parts used in the equipment and media and downsizing thereof. Therefore, in the semiconductor industry, packaging technologies for integrated circuits (ICs) have been advancing to meet requirements for miniaturization and mounting reliability. For example, the requirement for miniaturization results in acceleration of technological development for a package having a similar size in relation to a semiconductor chip. Further, the requirement for mounting reliability places importance on packaging technologies that are capable of enhancing efficiency of a mounting process and improving mechanical and electrical reliability after the mounting process is completed. Thus, there have been considerable activities in the development of efficiently packaging a semiconductor chip. As packages that meet the demands, there are a chip scale package (CSP) having a package size substantially equal to that of the semiconductor chip, a multi-chip package (MCP) in which multiple semiconductor chips are incorporated into a single package, and a package-on-package (POP) in which multiple packages are stacked and combined into a single-piece member.
In pace with the development of technology, in response to an increase in storage capacity required for memory and the like, stacked type semiconductor devices (multichip devices) have been proposed which have semiconductor integrated circuit chips stacked together. Namely, there is provided a stacked type semiconductor device formed of at least two semiconductor integrated circuit devices stacked, each having a specification and including a semiconductor integrated circuit chip, wherein each of the semiconductor integrated circuit devices includes a conductor that penetrates the semiconductor integrated circuit device, and the semiconductor integrated circuit devices are electrically connected by the conductors and a value of the specification, excluding a size, of the uppermost semiconductor integrated circuit device or the lowermost semiconductor integrated circuit device is maximum or minimum. Consequently, the stacked type semiconductor device has a plurality of chips stacked in a vertical direction. In the stacked type semiconductor device, the chips are electrically connected together via, for example, through plugs that penetrate the chips. Thus, to select a desired one of the stacked memory chips of the same structure is an important task. If a stacked type semiconductor device is manufactured, chips may be individually subjected to operation tests so that only normal chips can be sorted out and stacked.
One of the technologies to offer vertical connection is called Through-Silicon-Via (TSV) which has emerged as a promising solution in 3-D stacked devices. It is a technology where vertical interconnects are formed through the wafer to enable communication among the stacked chips. One of the related article may refer to IEEE, JOURNAL OF SOLID-STATE CIRCUITS, VOL. 45, NO. 1, January 2010, entitled: “8 Gb 3-D DDR3 DRAM Using Through-Silicon-Via Technology”. In the article, a 3-D DRAM with TSVs is proposed which overcomes the limits of conventional module approaches. It also discloses how the architecture and data paths were designed. 3-D technologies including TSV connectivity check and repair scheme, and power noise reduction method are also disclosed. TSVs can be formed simply after fab-out so that no special process integration during the normal process flow is required. Chip identification (ID) is typically assigned.
In data communication systems, it typically utilizes a transmitting device that operates under control of a first clock and an independent receiving device that operates under control of a second clock. In general, the transmitting device and the receiving device have a clock rate difference. This clock rate difference causes the receiver to see the incoming data at either faster or slower than expected, hereafter referred to as “timing drifting”. For packet based communication systems, if the amount of the maximum possible timing drift during the packet is much smaller than a symbol period, then this clock rate difference can be ignored. U.S. Pat. No. 7,003,056 disclosed a symbol timing tracking and method, and it uses timing tracking to correct timing drifting due to the difference in frequency of a transmitter clock and a receiver clock. With the timing tracking, correlation values of three consecutive samples are calculated using the receive signal and the recovered symbols and then summed. Further, SRAMs are widely used in applications where speed is of primary importance, such as the cache memory typically placed proximate to the processor or Central Processing Unit (CPU) in a personal computer. However, the timing of its internal circuitry may critically affect the speed and efficiency of the SRAM. For example, the bit line pre-charge interval comprises an appreciable portion of the read/write cycle time, and sense amplifier usage contributes significantly to the overall power consumption of the SRAM. In early SRAM memory designs, all read/write cycle timing was based on an externally generated clock signal. Another related art disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,643,204 which includes self-time circuit for reducing the write cycle time in a semiconductor memory. A “dummy” memory cell having the same timing requirements as the functional cells, and associated write logic are added to the standard circuitry of the memory device. The dummy write cell receives the same control signals used to write data to the functional cells of the memory, and is configured to issue a completion signal when a write access is concluded, causing the write cycle to be terminated. The circuit and method permits write cycle time to be reduced to the lowest practical value, independently of the read cycle time. This potentially increases the overall operating speed of the memory device.
The present invention provides a differential sensing method for 3D stacked device to improve the loading issue. The delay caused by the loading issue is worse to the higher level chip layers. Moreover, in a traditional three-dimensional chip system, based-on the large number input/output (I/O) of the circuit, pre-charge of TSV consume lots of power. Therefore, the present invention provides a novel 3D-IC differential sensing and charge sharing scheme and to solve these issues.